El baile del destino
by katagrey09
Summary: Y él... No sabía que aquel baile le cambiaría el destino...


Cendrillon.

Las campanas comenzaron su rítmico sonido, mientras en la oscuridad podía notarse un cabello azul marino que ondeaba, con la brisa vespertina que se hacía presente en el lugar, un viejo palacio demoníaco. Una leve voz le aguardaba en la oscuridad.

͢一He aquí tu tarea, a la media noche, la princesa debe caer ante los ojos de todos. No puedes fallar.

Un leve asentimiento y la voz desapareció, dejando en su lugar al joven de cabellos marinos, ojos cómo los corales submarinos y una sonrisa algo inquieta, que abandonó el lugar y se preparó.

El repique de campanas se incrementó, la hora de la fiesta se avecinaba y él al ser un invitado de honor solo le restaba esperar en lo que era su habitación el momento, que constantemente se asomaba en su mente como una profanación, una traición, una acción que el destino le había traído y que debía acatar.

一Perdóneme

En ese momento, el hombre que le estaba atendiendo apareció, con cuidado enmendó su postura y asintió con una cálida sonrisa a lo que le estaba diciendo, ya debía bajar. Cuando este desapareció, observó la daga antes de lanzarla a lo más profundo de su bolsillo y salir, solo encontrándose con la gente que había acudido y mezclándose con ella.

Sentado en la mesa de honor, pudo notar al rey de infierno allí, este conversaba con sus allegados, con su esposa y al verlo, no tardó en incluirlo en la charla, se sentí incómodo con lo que sucedía.

一Es el enviado de Athenea, Kanon de Géminis. Una constelación interesante si me lo preguntan 一Todos se unieron a las risas del rey, estaban en ambiente, a lo cual, con gesto educado, Kanon respondió de la misma manera, no se atrevía a hacerle mayores desplantes.

Si, la señorita Athenea (o Saori Kiddo cómo se le conoce) le había encargado tal misión, preservar la paz y ayudar con las alianzas. Esta conocía de primera mano que el cielo y el infierno estaban más juntos que nunca, si capturaba la buena impresión del rey de los demonios, este le contaría a su padre y por ende tendría más aliados al momento en que cualquier guerra se avecinara.

Ojalá la señorita pudiera perdonarle.

La voz de uno de los pajes del castillo le hizo dar la vuelta, estaban anunciando la entrada de la princesa. Un par de tacones se escucharon en medio del silencio atronador que se formó en el lugar y las puertas fueron abiertas, tuvo la visión de un ángel frente a él.

一Le doy la bienvenida a la homenajeada, princesa Catharina Stella Lucibelle Lucifer 一Una reverencia y ella se adentró a la fiesta, todos comenzaron a aplaudir, mientras que él no podía salir de su estupor, ¿a ella debía asesinar? Por Zeus, ¿qué clase de treta era esta?

Mientras ella daba la vuelta por el salón, en su mente la voz de la parca desconocida le llenaba, esta vez tembló aterrado por lo que haría, "debes hacerlo, Kanon. Con ello el alma de tu hermano podrá ser liberada del mal que la acoge". No podía, pero debía.

La tarta fue cortada, ella se quedó con un círculo de personas, más bien: de demonios. Se reía sin cesar y ello le hizo sentir culpable, al igual que algo celoso por la cercanía que ella tenía con uno de los hombres en especial, apretó los puños y recibió su pedazo de tarta, se la comió sin quitarle la mirada de encina.

一Es hora del baile inaugural, les pido el favor de que tomen una pareja y se dirijan a la pista de baile.

Todos agarraron pareja, sin importar si era del mismo sexo, pero él se quedó sentado y algo aburrido sin poder ver a la princesa en la inmensa multitud, un leve bostezo se escuchó a su lado y ahí fue cuando la vio.

一No soy buena bailando, prefiero ver a mis padres 一Se rió y él por primera vez en la noche lo hizo de manera sincera, se acercó un poco más para poderla delinear. Un par de ojos castaños claros, cabello un poco más oscuro que sus ojos (de un profundo) y un cuerpo tonificado (por lo que podía notar) apto para la lucha, le mantuvo la sonrisa escuchando.

一Podría bailar con usted, no creo que una estrella con la belleza de un ángel pudiera hacerlo mal 一Notó el leve sonrojo que provocó y la risita nerviosa que brotaba con rapidez de sus labios, agarró su mano y miró intensamente. A lo que ella no pudo negarse.

_Perfecto… _

_El plan estaba en la bolsa._

La llevó a la pista de baile entre risas, sus bromas hacían efecto y la noche se transformaba más allá de una frívola luna en el candor del invierno eterno, arrojado a las tierras que no eran de nadie, cómo un sueño, una tierra prometida que no sabía que estaba buscando, pero que ahora lo había hecho al contemplar su sonrisa.

La tomó de la mano, le ayudó a posicionarse frente a él, le detuvo la mirada por un instante que se le hizo infinito, un instante que amenazaba con llenarle el rostro de lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad entremezcladas con la traición. Esta vez fueron sus ojos los que le devolvieron a la realidad.

一Vamos, hermosa mariposa, déjate llevar por mis brazos, aquí estarás segura.

No hicieron falta las palabras, ella se dejó acunar por los brazos de aquel cuerpo, que podía parecer el de un dios, o incluso algo más extraordinario, algo que el mundo apenas le dejaba vislumbrar entre las tinieblas y ella se dejaría empujar por estas.

Un baile, sí. Solo era un baile para Kanon, pero para ella significaba estar entre los brazos de lo que jamás había conocido, no de esa manera tan intoxicante, tan dramática, tan acuciante, que le era imposible dejarle ir.

No podía dejarle, no ahora que había conocido lo que era el amor a primera vista.

Tal era la concentración entre ellos que el exterior desapareció, no del todo para Kanon que escuchaba la voz en su mente _Mátala, este es el momento, saca la daga, ella no lo advertirá_, se quedó mirando a la pared, no se sentía merecedor de aquellos ojos tan puros.

La voz le siguió acosando por bastante tiempo, negaba, pero ya no había tiempo. Las campanas sonaron anunciando que ya muy pronto sería la medianoche. Tomó aire y sacó la daga sin que ella pudiera notarlo.

_Perfecto, perfecto… _

_Este sería el epíteto de su obra, una nueva guerra santa, por fin los humanos serían castigados y solo aquellos que tuvieran el corazón puro, lleno de expectativas de la lucha se quedarían…_

_observaba con impaciencia lo que el caballero intentaba hacer con lentitud, una vez más lo instó a hacerlo y sonriendo lo notó._

Solo un leve susurro salió de sus labios, antes de que le clavara la daga en el costado y ella cayera sobre sus brazos, la sonrisa no murió y menos su mirada pura. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro, la campanada más larga sonó, era medianoche.

La sangre fluía por el vestido de color dorado, igual de dorado a su armadura, no había nada que hacer ahora, ella había muerto.

一Perdóname… 一Ella le sonrió negando, antes de en un movimiento levantarse adolorida, todos la miraban.

一Hemos sido testigos del intento de un dios por dañar la paz.

_¿cómo lo supo? Maldita niña inteligente, ahora restaba alejarse sin su cometido. _

La chica se alejó de los brazos del caballero, en su rostro se notaba algo de rabia, que trataba de esconder tras su facción seria, pero que era imposible de negarlo, menos ante él, que había conocido su alma por una fracción de eternidad. Todos le seguían la mirada.

Ella entre saltos alrededor del salón, encontró la fuente de todo aquello. Tras una cortina, se hallaban un par de ojos azules, cabello igual a las cenizas de la muerte y una mueca que demostraba lo furioso que estaba. La chica le hizo salir y quedar frente a ella en el centro de la habitación, su mirada meticulosa no lograba esquivar.

一dios de la muerte Thanathos, ha quedado al descubierto. ¿tiene algo que decir?, porque yo sí.

_Le había descubierto, chiquilla metiche. Solo le observó molesto, algo anonadado por cómo le había hallado, no sabía qué decir._

一El señor Hades merece, erigir una nueva humanidad.

Mala respuesta, la chica se acercó antes de darle una cruel bofetada que a los ojos de Kanon parecía algo imposible, ¿dónde quedaba ese angelical aspecto? Parecía solo una fachada, que mostraba a quienes lo merecieran, a los otros les desdeñaba, les hacía daño o quizá solo era el equilibrio que su hermano jamás logró. Chica lista, tu alma es demasiado inteligente.

一No me creas idiota, conozco el pensamiento, los sentimientos de los otros, el caballero de Géminis 一Por poco y le había nombrado de otra manera, se sonrojó un poco sin dejar su semblante de calmada furia frente al dios de la muerte一. estaba siendo controlado por ti, le estabas haciendo daño, querías sembrar el odio en mi padre, en nosotros, otra guerra. Eso nunca estará en nuestros planes. Estamos unidos.

Vaya... El asombroso solo poblaba su ser, para todos los demás parecía una proeza heroica y es que, a los ojos de los otros, esta chica era más que una princesa.

La chica seguía caminando alrededor del ser divino que parecía querer amenazarla, sin lograr que pelo alguno se desacomodara en su cabeza o siquiera una expresión se asomara en su rostro.

—Espero esto pueda lograr ser una lección para ti, en estos momentos la señorita Pandora Heinstein está observando todo esto, informando a Hades y quizá a tu madrecita.

Se alejó de repente sonriendo, de la manera más sádica que pudiese existir, Kanon se asustó. Aquella mujer no parecía un ángel, parecía un demonio en búsqueda de sangre fresca, de batalla, de algo más que lo que lograba ver. Y lo entendió.

—Si tanto quieres una guerra, tendrás que valerse conmigo. Le hago los honores, me llamo Catharina Stella Lucibelle Lucifer, princesa heredera del trono infernal, protectora de la alianza de los tres reinos.

Algunos aplausos y Vítores resonaron por la habitación, esa chica era la admiración de todos allí en especial de sus padres, Thanathos por su parte comenzó a reírse, algo que dejó a la habitación sumisa en un silencio sepulcral, la chica ahora molesta le miró.

—Y yo soy el dios Hades del Inframundo —La estaba enfadando y Kanon lo estaba notando, el suelo crujía sin cesar, todos le miraban con algunas muecas, en especial el hombre más cercano a ella.

—¿No me cree? _**El cielo y la tierra han sido juntados desde el inicio del tiempo, la bendición de Dios alcanza hasta el infierno, de tal manera de que es hora de que la luz alcance lo que ha osado de ser escondido en las sombras. Holy lightning.**_

Con ello, una luz envolvió su cuerpo. Algunos se quejaron por la luz que estaba emitiendo, pero le sonreían, escuchó algunos comentarios sobre ella.

—Definitivamente, Catharina va a romperle el culo.

—Esa es mi hermanita, ha trabajado mucho por la alianza y no dejará que la destrocen.

Kanon escuchando al hombre que decía lo último, solo pudo suspirar. Le había tenido celos al hermano de Catharina, algo estúpido en realidad. El brillo cesó y ahora quedó perplejo.

—Hablo en serio Thanathos. No deberías dejar esperando a una dama. Menos si tus intenciones son de guerra y a mí me encantaría una batalla.

Por lo bajo se escuchó el siseo de Lucifer frente a las palabras de su hija, Kanon apenas pudo entender un "_niña loca, quiere probar que sus poderes pueden destrozar a un dios, tal y como hizo con Hefesto." _¿De qué mierdas estaba hablando? Comenzó a temblar antes de que una burbuja se extendiera por el salón, un universo de bolsillo había sido activado, pero ¿Por quién?

—Estás bajo mis órdenes, Thanathos. Demuéstrame lo que tienes, o ¿Acaso tienes miedo? No me lo esperaría del ser tan burdo que roba las almas de la gente que no debía morir.

La gente se calló. Aquella inesperada revelación les había dejado con los pelos de punta, ese día debían entrar las almas más violentas al infierno y no se había logrado.

Por su parte, Kanon no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada, ¿Existía un momento en que las almas entraban a pugnar sus pecados? ¿A qué se refería? Un golpe resonó por la barrera.

—¡Deja de ser un absurdo cobarde, dios menor de mierda!

Con ello los pasos de la chica quedaron suspendidos en el aire, la estaba agarrando del cuello y la asfixiaba, raramente esta no dejaba de sonreír. Debía ser una maldita desquiciada.

—Patético.

El cuerpo desapareció, ¿Qué carajo? Ya Kanon no podía creer nada de lo que estaba viendo, era un experto en ilusiones, pero esto le había superado. De repente las palabras de su hermano resonaron en su cabeza.

_Existe una guerrera, que usa las ilusiones como si fueran parte de su alma, mi objetivo es estar a su nivel y algún día lo voy a lograr._

Maldición, Saga. Esta era la chica de la que hablaba en ese entonces.

Una risita se escuchó en medio del campo de batalla, antes de que la chica volviera a estar en pie, el dios solo negaba furioso, que insolencia.

—Me encanta jugar contigo Thanathos, esperaba ver algo de tus poderes, pero veo que será mejor con la fuerza bruta.

Con ello se lanzó contra el dios, este se rió antes de mandarla a volar, sin saber que está ya tenía un plan.

Con la fuerza de sus piernas contra la barrera, logró caer sobre el cuerpo del dios que en un golpe seco cayó al suelo sorprendido. Catharina le dio la vuelta y comenzó a darle puños en el rostro sin cesar, este también se reía diciendo lo débil que era.

—Eres fiel retrato de las debilidades del hombre, querida, lástima que no pude matarte, pero lo mereces, la muerte es lo mejor del planeta.

Está sin dejarle de golpear le respondió antes de ser arrojada lejos de él, se quitó el vestido y apareció con su ropa normal (pantalones cortos, camiseta de tiras), no faltaron los chiflidos.

—¿Sabes? Vida y muerte son las expresiones más hermosas, lo que nos hace ser humanos, lo que nos demuestra que somos capaces de darle golpes a los dioses.

Se limpió la sangre de la mejilla y observó a todos a su alrededor, en especial a Kanon y los invitados de aquella noche, sus padres asintieron. Kanon volvió a sentir miedo y a la vez satisfacción.

—_**Soy la paradoja, cielo, tierra e infierno en uno solo, la esperanza de quienes ya perecieron, caos y creación en una sola, el ciclo completo. Me reconocen por lo que soy, yo seré quién desafíe a los dioses malignos.**_

Y se transformó.

Kanon no apartaba la vista, una mujer aparecía frente a él, cabello brillante (no podía saber a ciencia cierta de qué color era) con las puntas encendidas del fuego, cuerpo esbelto y alto, músculos tonificados, una sonrisa extraña mostrando un par de afilados colmillos y ojos aterradores.

Lo que más le llamó la atención fueron las alas, grises llenas de colores, dorado y demás matices que no te dejaban escapar de ellas, ¿Quién era ella?

—Entonces las leyendas humanas eran ciertas.

¿Leyendas humanas? Tendría que investigar una vez volviera al santuario. Un rugido resonó a lo lejos.

—El mejor secreto de la tierra.

Con ello se lanzó de lleno contra el dios, saltando e invocando fuego infernal, fuego plateado que no dudó en adherirse a la capa del dios y desaparecerla, dejando en su lugar a la sapuris, pieza importante de la vestimenta del ejército de Hades. Este negó riendo antes de dejar caer la maldición.

— **¡Terrible providencia!**

La chica cayó, el salón una vez más se sumió en el silencio absoluto, Kanon pensando que habían perdido se sumió en la desesperación, hasta que el ataque se vio devuelto con una fuerza abrumadora.

—¿Eso es todo el poder que posee un hijo de la noche? Fue un placer, Thanathos.

Ella no se rendía, Kanon lo notaba claramente al igual que una pequeña distorsión del espacio, una espada apareció en las manos de la joven, de color rojo, extremos dorados y una empuñadura que parecía tener una rosa allí, dentro de ella una gema que cambiaba de color rápidamente, esta se lanzó contra el dios que la esquivaba a la velocidad de la luz, se elevó en la barrera antes de embestirle con fuerza.

—Nada mal.

Cómo pudo le dió un golpe que la dejó tendida en el suelo, ahora las cosas iban en serio. Volvió a levantarse escupiendo algo de sangre para ponerse su propia armadura y comenzar el contraataque. Con la espada en una mano le dió un golpe en el hombro que le hizo tambalearse y aprovechó para atraparle el pie dentro de las raíces de una rosa demoníaca, esta no parecía a las rosas de Afrodita en nada, eran naranjas y rojas, envueltas en fuego demoníaco, las raíces más gruesas y las espinas apenas y aparecían. Un gruñido del dios le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Maldita perra de mierda, ¿tenías que explorar mi cabeza?

La risa de la chica se escuchó más fuerte ahora, una nueva espada se mostró frente a ellos, un leve siseo se escuchó de entre dos de los invitados (uno de cabellos rubios cómo la luz del sol y el otro de cabellos rojos oscuros), y Kanon no pudo evitar prestar atención a la conversación.

—Creo que esta vez no debería usar a Durandal, se está buscando más daño del que creo piensa.

—Nah, Miguel ya sabes ella tiene un plan y eso lo sacó de ti,

El silbido de un arma le devolvió al combate, donde ahora ambos con armas se daban, se frenaban, de tal manera que creaban una onda de devastación a su alrededor que todos estaban fascinados, llegando un momento en que la chica se vio acorralada, una explosión divina fue liberada, ya no tenía la misma espada, tenía otra de color negra con empuñadura dorada emitiendo poder divino y a ella no se le volvió a ver más.

—**¡True Excalibur!**

¿Excalibur? Shura poseía la esencia y el alma de Excalibur en su brazo, no podía entender ya nada. ¿Cómo que existían más Excalibur? El rey notando aquello respondió de inmediato.

—Esta es la verdadera Excalibur, la que en algún momento me hirió a mí. La espada de la guerra santa, la espada que acogió al rey Arturo y sus hazañas. Tu compañero tiene una espada oriental.

—¡Zorra!

Le tenía acorralado ahora, pero no lo atacó. Comenzó a cantar.

_**Hermosas almas vengan a mí no se resistan al llamado del amor, ninguna de ustedes merecía salir de sus cuerpos…**_

_**Vamos… abandonen ese malvado contenedor.**_

_**Necesitan descanso, necesitan la paz, vamos, vamos, algunas volverán a la tierra, otras al paraíso...**_

La atención se centró en el canto, semejante al de un ángel, exactamente igual al de la bendición que Athenea lograba florecer en el santuario, que en ocasiones había sentido fuera de este y le atribuía a esta.

Thanathos comenzó a gritar con fuerza, antes de que emergieran de su pecho seis esferas de diferentes colores, una de estas tenía un símbolo: el símbolo de géminis. Kanon trató de hacerse con la barrera para poder ir por aquel orbe azul, Catharina le frenó negando antes de mandar aquellos Orbes con uno de los hombres que habían mencionado el nombre de la espada.

—Quieto.

Desde donde estaba un golpe le impactó de nuevo a la chica, haciéndole caer y notar más sangre saliendo de su boca, esto le preocupó, más al observar que se le habían clavado varias espadas de oscuridad en el pecho que poco a poco le iban drenando el color rojo de sus mejillas, la vida en ella…

—Gracias, géminis.

El dios siguió atacándola sin piedad, la armadura se destrozaba rápidamente, joder. Athenea deberías ayudarle. Un grito potente se vio liberado por la chica antes de levantarse mirando furiosa al dios.

—Es hora de dormir, pequeña princesa. Hora del sueño eterno.

Una última vez la violenta ráfaga de la terrible providencia fue a parar contra la chica que con la espada logró disiparla hasta un vistazo donde desapareció.

—**Que sean los cielos, el infierno las alas, la voluntad del hombre los que ahora me ayuden, me lleven por el eterno sendero de la devastación, que logre darle el entendimiento en su muerte a aquel que osa usar sus manos para hacer más daño del necesario. Que sea la estrella vespertina la que me guíe en este momento.**

**Divinidad, humanidad, juntas lograrán el milagro potente del cielo, la tierra y el infierno. **

**¡Estrella de la extinción vespertina!**

Una gran acumulación de energía negra entre las manos de la chica salió disparada hacia el dios que sin poder hacer nada, se vio enfrentado a esta que le hizo volverse casi cenizas, trató de contenerla, pero no lo logró, estaba a punto de rendirse.

—**Eres mi fiel espada, recorres el cielo, el infierno y la tierra al servicio de mi deber, ahora aquí debemos acabar con los malvados…**

**¡Espada aniquiladora, contenedor de todos los males y la bondad del mundo, espada imperial!**

Una espada más grande, llena de inscripciones y las rosas infernales apareció entre sus brazos antes de embestir contra el maltrecho cuerpo del dios, un último alarido y este estaba siendo cortado por la espada infinita, no quedaría nada de él.

—**¡Ejecución de malas acciones! Ahora es tu turno, de ser juzgado por el daño que ha causado.**

—**Oh dios, lleno de dolor, de maldad, es la hora de tu muerte, púdrete en Judeca.**

El último cántico parecía una maldición. Con la última estocada de la espada el dios fue apresado y la barrera que apenas ya se sostenía se rompió en Miles de pedazos desapareciendo.

—**¡Mi nombre es Catharina Alighieri Lucifer, protectora de los tres reinos, aliada de la paz, híbrida de ángel, demonio y humano, la promesa del cielo, el milagro de la alianza! ¡Y no dejaré que nadie les haga daño a los humanos! Quien ose hacerlo, sucumbirá a mi ira, la de mi padre, la de mi madre y la de mi abuelo.**

Un movimiento, un portal y el dios fue apresado en el hielo eterno. La chica cayó frente a todos.

—Señorita Catharina.

Kanon se acercó, pero fue empujado lejos por el hermano de la joven, este le miraba amenazante antes de tomarle en brazos y llevarla con sus padres que suspiraban, los hombres con los Orbes se acercaron de igual manera para comenzar a curarla, esos golpes habían sido fatales para ella.

—Miguel, hermano mío, debemos devolver las almas a sus cuerpos, pero no estamos en posición, ¿Qué hacemos? —El hombre de cabello rubio decía algo preocupado, el otro solo negó manteniendo la atención sobre la chica que parecía una niña desprotegida en los brazos de su padre. Ahora se sentía más culpable que antes, un puñetazo se estrelló en su mejilla.

—¡Estúpido humano! La distrajiste, mira cómo está—Se alejó dejándole en medio de los invitados que se alejaban, algunos complacidos, otros molestos y solo una chica de cabellos negros y ojos purpuras se quedó, observándole.

—¿Qué quieres, Pandora? —Con toda la gracilidad del mundo, se acercó a Kanon, negaba.

—Solo venía a darte mis consolaciones por tu novia, no esperaba que ocurriera nada de esto, el señor Hades está furioso, quizá vendrá a verla.

—No creo que quieran recibirle después de esto, ¿Sabes? Hasta yo, los dioses gemelos adoran jugar con el destino de los otros como si nada—Se sonrojó al escuchar el término novia—. No es mi novia Pandora, quizá una conocida.

—Deja de decir mentiras Kanon, se te nota la cara de idiota que tienes, ella no baila con nadie ni con su hermano, lo hizo contigo, en su rostro se notaba una expresión diferente a la de siempre, lo digo yo, la conozco desde hace unos años cuando se firmó el pacto con Hades—. No podía negar lo que estaba diciendo, solo miro a otra parte antes de que Pandora le pasara las indicaciones de la habitación de la princesa.

—Buena suerte.

Con ello Pandora se retiró, Kanon corriendo entre los pasillos se atrevió a llegar a la planta en la que estaba aquella habitación, se escuchaban algunos gruñidos, molestias y voces hablando. Se quedó tras una de las columnas escuchando.

—Está mejor, ya le dimos sangre, pero tomará tiempo que se recupere totalmente, estos días debe reposar.

—¿Qué hacemos con las almas? No podemos esperar.

—Claro que no podemos esperar Gabriel, pero ella es quién puede hacerlo, en algunas horas podrá.

¿Horas? Pero estaba a punto de morir cuando Thanathos fue vencido, no se creía el cuento. Se adelantó y plantando cara a los presentes esperó la respuesta.

—No deberías estar aquí, Kanon—Negó molesto, tenía que controlarse o podría hacer que lo expulsaran de allí, pero más importante era saber qué ocurriría desde ese momento, encaró al hombre que no dudaría en golpearle si era necesario.

—Es el alma de mi hermano, es asunto mío, ¿Qué pasó con la princesa y porqué hablan de horas? —Miró a otro lado fastidiado, a veces los humanos eran demasiado curiosos, molestos y no se rendían fácilmente. Se puso en posición para hablar con él.

—Primero, mi nombre es Miguel, el arcángel Miguel. Segundo lo sabemos, es tu hermano mayor y otras almas le están acompañando, tercero su forma de curar es diferente a la de ustedes con cosmo, puede que tenga divinidad en ella, pero su cuerpo humano no resiste todo ese esfuerzo, más si la emboscaron y alcanzaron a darle a su vitalidad. Necesita horas o quizá un día para poder resarcir el daño. Más aún si usó la extinción, es el equivalente más fuerte de la exclamación de Athenea, está prohibida para ella.

Asintió apenas, solo quería verla, más ahora que sabía aquello, Miguel asintió, aunque le dió una advertencia.

—Cuidado con ella, adicional a estos están sus mascotas no las molestes por nada del mundo, si ella despierta alterada se hará más daño.

Con ello se alejó, dejándole el paso para que entrara a aquella habitación. Al entrar, quedó asombrado, no parecía la habitación de una princesa, tenía las paredes en un color rojo y azul (dos de cada color) y rosas pintadas, una biblioteca amplia y en una esquina un pedestal donde un búho albino descansaba, junto a este un violín algo agrietado se presentaba. En la otra pared estaba la cama, no era opulenta cómo pensaba, demasiado pequeños y se notaba a la chica dormida allí, la colcha era de mariposas de color azul, no presentaba muchas cosas en esta.

Antes de acercarse a la cama se quedó observando las paredes, en algunas partes había fotografías, ella con la armadura y un casco, ella y el violín, Ella y sus mascotas: un zorro, un gato negro y el búho antes mencionado. Se notaba tierna en cada una de estas y le encantaba.

Ya conociendo un poco de ella, se acercó a la cama, se sentó con cuidado a los pies y la observó, roncaba un poco y algo de música clásica se colaba por el par de audífonos en sus oídos, quería decirle demasiadas cosas, pero las palabras se agolpaban en su boca, en el hielo que era su paladar y solo optó por tomar uno de los libros en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama.

Comenzó a ojearlo y notó el título "mis expediciones, aventuras, cosas que Krest no puede tocar.". intrigado, no dudo en seguir leyendo, la sed de conocimiento le tenía en vilo.

Agosto 13 2015

El combate se ha desatado en la tierra, sabemos que es entre la diosa Atenea y el dios Hades, tengo miedo. No por mí, por mis amigos humanos, la humanidad no merece estar en una disputa de dioses de nuevo, ya fue Poseidón, ya fue Abel ¿Qué falta?

Desearía detenerlos.

Diciembre 24

Me he concentrado en dispersar mi canto por todo el mundo, estoy agotada, pero no me importa. Si tengo la oportunidad de protegerlos a todos dejaré de lado mis debilidades, yo no necesito ser un dios para poder protegerlos a todos, puedo ser egoísta, pero no quiero perder a los humanos, menos a mí.

He descubierto que también puedo purificar los corazones destrozados, el mal no discrimina y es hora de ayudarles, no puedo quedarme observando cómo se pierden.

Abril 9 2016

Ha empeorado.

Una de las hijas bastardas de mi padre le ha secuestrado, a mi madre, ahora desea abrir cocytos para destrozar la tierra y no puedo hacer nada. ¿Qué debo hacer? Soy débil, mis poderes se secan con rapidez.

Octubre 31

He logrado el balance entre mis partes, tenía muchísimo miedo, no solo por ellos, sino por la tierra. No quería más guerras, creo que no soy la única que piensa de esta manera, pero no tenemos muchos aliados.

Somos ángeles, demonios y humanos inmersos en esto y lo logramos.

Vencimos, el mismo día de mi nacimiento ella fue asesinada por mis manos y pudimos cantar victoria de tal manera que la tierra está a salvo.

Diciembre 24

Me han coronado, soy ahora la princesa heredera, bueno no quería que me coronaran, le iba a dar mi puesto a Krest, pero se negó.

También ha llegado la comitiva del Inframundo, he conocido al señor Hades y a Pandora su emisaria, creo que seremos buenas amigas, ambos me caen bien.

Desde ahora soy la embajadora (o protectora o cómo sea) de la unión de cielo, tierra e infierno.

Noviembre 2017

¡LOS ODIO!

son dioses, no son capaces de hacer nada son egoístas y lo noto más con Athenea.

HAY MUCHA MUERTE, HAY DOLOR, PERO ELLA SOLO PROTEGE GRECIA. DE QUE LE SIRVE TENER TODO EL PODER SI SOLO LO ENFOCA A SER PROTEGIDA, EL REY O LA REINA SIEMPRE VAN ADELANTE PROTEGIENDO A LOS OTROS.

ODIO SENTIR EL DOLOR DE LOS OTROS Y VER CÓMO LOS OTROS NO HACEN NADA.

Hasta aquí.

Diciembre.

Ocurrió un altercado con Ares. Athenea no apareció. Tuvimos que ir a la carga nosotros, me esforcé y logré encarcelar el alma de Hefesto, ya no le hará más armas a Ares.

Me raptaron, Hades y los demás me ayudaron antes de que pusiera sus manos sobre mí, malditos dioses egoístas, siempre quieren a los humanos bajo su cargo para poder jugar con ellos y lo intentaron conmigo.

Octubre 31 2018

Esta noche se concretará una alianza con Athenea, quizá así pueda dejar de ser inservible.

Uno de sus caballeros vendrá, yo usaré vestido y tendré listas mis armas, algo puede ocurrir y lo presiento.

Es la noche de mi cumpleaños número 18 y habrá que mostrar temple, cómo tío Miguel me lo enseñó.

Así que ella ya sabía que algo iba a ocurrir, leer sus pensamientos le hizo sentir un vil ladrón, no debía leer lo que no era suyo, aunque le ayudara también a entender los sentimientos de esta chica, que no era solo una princesa. Eres más que una princesa, era una guerrera incansable, había tomado por sus propias manos la protección de la tierra más allá de lo que haría alguna vez Athenea.

Se quedó un buen rato observándola, era un ángel dormida, aunque sabía que era un demonio escondido, pero no le importaba, era la chica que había despertado el calor en su corazón con una sola sonrisa, un baile, un momento juntos… no dudaría en cuidarla eternamente.

Se quedó dormido contra la pared de la habitación junto a la cama, los ojos de su querida no abandonaron sus sueños.

Sintió una leve caricia en las mejillas y abrió los ojos, esperando ser atacado o una burla por parte de su hermano, fue allí cuando notó que no estaba en la casa de géminis. Dió la vuelta y la vió, tan rozagante que no parecía haber sido herida de profundidad, se abalanzó contra ella antes de apresarla en un brazo atronador, sentía cómo sus almas volvían a conectarse.

—Perdón, Catharina. Si yo no hubiese metido las narices no estarías cómo est… —De un solo beso en los labios lo calló, un beso torpe, lleno de inexperiencia que se le hizo el acto más puro que pudiese existir en la tierra y el Olimpo. Le tomó el mentón y la dejó allí a su merced comenzando a besarla a su manera, algo apasionada, pero tierna, llena de las palabras que alguna vez dejó que se perdieran, un leve carraspeo les hizo separarse, quedando jadeantes y con un color escarlata en las mejillas.

—Te lo dije Luc. Sabes que con las apreciaciones no me equivoco—Ambos sonrojados solo podían mirar a la reina, Catharina se escondió entre las cobijas separándose de Kanon que solo miraba a la mujer con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir, ella se rió al verlos así.

—Entonces mi pequeña ya despertó y tiene novio—Y apareció el padre risueño frente a ellos, asintió a Kanon y este se apartó para que Lucifer comenzara con las cosquillas a las que Catharina no pudo negarse, hasta que vio cómo se retorcía de la risa no la soltó, se quedó al lado de su esposa observando.

—Ma... ¡Mamá, papá dejen de avergonzarme! —Y volvió a cubrirse con la manta, cómo típicos padres le hacían sentirse estúpida con lo que pasaba, no quería exteriorizar lo que sentía, no sabía si era duradero, no era consciente de nada más que el sentimiento que se derramaba por el torrente sanguíneo, un momento después los miró.

—Cath, sabemos que es difícil, te lo dicen los seres que no conocían ni una pizca de amor, solo déjate llevar, ya lo hiciste una vez—Con ello le lanzaron una bolsa, donde se encontraban los orbes recuperados y le dejaron sobre la mesa de noche una bandeja llena de comida para más de dos personas, les sonrieron antes de desaparecer de allí, aunque Kanon estaba tembloroso, las palabras que Lucifer había mandado a su mente con telequinesis no habían sido las mejores. "Un rasguño a mi hija, estás muerto. Quizá habrá más tortura para tu alma eternamente, que no se te olvide quien es el rey aquí". Se dispuso a comer tratando de olvidar las palabras, pero esto fue en vano.

—Kanon, tengo que ir a entregar estas almas, una de ellas es la de tu hermano, no tengo idea de cómo entraré al santuario, necesito tu ayuda—Esta apenas y podía decir algo, estaba nerviosa, quizá no querría ayudarle, quizá le parecía un monstruo… Kanon le sujetó la mano sonriendo, ahuyentando los males con una sonrisa sincera.

—No te preocupes por ello, yo te ayudaré en todo Cath, no pasará nada grave, hasta puedes hablar de la alianza con la diosa Athenea.

Con un leve asentimiento se levantó a dejar todo en la cocina, para luego arreglarse y esperar a Kanon fuera del palacio infernal, teniendo el portal ya listo y escuchando los pasos tras ella.

—Vamos, princesa. Hoy tengo el honor de ser su escolta—Ella sonrojada le sonrió antes de marcar el paso por el portal hasta quedar más abajo de la entrada al santuario, un lugar en piedra caliza preciosa se quedó observando ensimismada hasta que Kanon comenzó a guiarla por las escalinatas hasta llegar a la primera casa del zodiaco.

—Mu, por favor déjanos pasar. —Ante los ojos de la chica un hombre no mayor a los veinte años apareció, con cabello lila y unas pequeñas cejas que le hicieron preguntarse el porqué de ello, este le devolvió la mirada de una forma serena, tanto así que pensó que tenía a su abuelo frente suyo.

—Buenos días, Kanon. Debo decir que no esperé que fueras tan descarado en traer a una de tus conquistas al santuario, en fin, no tienes remedio. —Mirando a otro lado realmente molesta, Catharina solo atinó a aclarar las cosas.

—No soy conquista del señor de Géminis, vengo cómo delegación del infierno, mi nombre es Catharina Alighieri.

—Lo lamento mucho, princesa. Es un gusto conocerla personalmente, puedo acompañarlos de igual manera, quizá le interese saber más sobre el santuario—. Una sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios, asintió antes de escuchar algunas risas por ahí y separarse hasta uno de los pilares, allí estaba escondido un niño pequeño de cabellos rojizos que no paraba de reírse.

—un niño. —Trató de no gritar de júbilo antes de agarrarlo y subirlo a sus hombros, estaba no dejaba de reírse, los otros se les quedaron mirando sin entender nada.

—¡Hola soy Kiki! Soy el aprendiz del señor Mu —Ella le dió algo de la bolsa que cargaba y este comenzó a comer contento—. Dulces, gracias señorita.

—Dime Catharina o cómo se te ocurra, no hay problema Kiki, ya me caes bien.

Era extraño, de la nada ella había encontrado al niño y ahora se ponía a jugar con él como si nada, parecía que tenía algo con los niños, de una vez agarraba amor de parte de ellos.

—Kiki, bájate, no molestes a la princesa—ella negó y revolvió el cabello del niño sentado en sus hombros, sin mirar siquiera a Kanon siguió el paso, con Mu a su lado hablando de cada casa del santuario y de su historia, ya se encontraban frente a la casa de tauro cuando Mu se adelantó a saludar a su amigo más cercano.

—Buenos días Aldebarán, tenemos visitas inesperadas—Un hombre corpulento y de aspecto latino apareció, sonriendo gentil y se notaba en el ambiente, saludó de palmada en la espalda a Mu y solo miró a Kanon asintiendo, para plantar una rodilla en el suelo y hacer una reverencia.

—Buenos días su majestad, disculpe por no saber de su llegada, le habría ofrecido mejores cosas—. Catharina negó de inmediato, haciendo que se levantara. Sus mejillas estaban demasiado rojas, la vergüenza y un poco de molestia le poblaba, ella nunca buscaba que la trataran con pleitesías, con vítores, menos que se arrodillaran y le hicieran honores. Esperaba que algún día entendieran que ella solo era una chica, tenía poder claro está, pero no era más que nadie.

—Gracias por el extraño recibimiento señor de tauro, un gusto conocerle, su corazón es muy tierno es lo único que puedo pedirle, que mantenga ese corazón tan noble ante todo lo que pueda suceder—. Una sonrisa tímida se quedó en los labios de Aldebarán, Kanon se quedó observándola con ese gesto, cada vez más le parecía fascinante.

Siguieron el camino por la casa de Tauro, un lugar igual que la casa de Aries, aunque tenía toques acordes a la persona que allí habitaba, al igual que algunas flores rojas, que le hicieron recordar el mito del toro, Zeus siendo un toro para cortejar a Europa y luego engendrar la ciudad de Creta si mal no recordaba, era curioso todo aquello, Aldebarán era un hombre muy noble.

Le dió hambre y sacando de su bolso un termo plateado con pitillo comenzó a beber de este, los demás no advertían del contenido que era sangre fresca, tenía que recuperar sus fuerzas, la noche anterior gastó casi toda su energía con la espada mezcla de Excalibur, Durandal y la daga Laykos, algo que no podía permitirse.

—¿Porque bebes sangre, Cath? —. Aterrada, dejó caer el vaso que antes de tocar el suelo regresó a sus manos mediante la telequinesis de Kiki, ella miró a otro lado y no pudo decir nada, Kanon había escuchado algo de ello.

El pensamiento de que la verían cómo un monstruo la dejó paralizada, cerró los ojos y esperó. Sabía que tenía que responderle.

—Yo no me alimento solo de comida humana, bebo mucha sangre, más ahora que he agotado mucho mi cuerpo, en ocasiones he dejado de hacerlo, pero se vuelve algo peor el usar mis poderes, no es lo mismo que con lo otro.

—Es interesante, ¿Tienes poderes? ¿Cuáles son? —. Kanon la notaba algo retraída, tímida y asustada, por su parte jamás la vería cómo un monstruo, tenía un corazón muy grande que sería imposible que llegara a ser malvada.

—Discúlpalo señorita Catharina, es muy curioso—. Negando sonrojada se preparó para responder las preguntas que bien podrían salir expulsadas de la boca del niño o de los demás, tomó aire mirando al cielo antes de sentarse en una de las escalinatas y dejar a Kiki sentado a su lado, estaba muy cansada, aunque no se lo diría a ninguno, su orgullo le ganaba.

—No sé cómo clasificar mis poderes, son cruces entre luz y oscuridad, me toman como la representación de pasado, presente y futuro, tengo los poderes celestiales que alguna vez fueron de la estrella de la mañana y los poderes de los primeros demonios y reyes, ya sabrás lo raro que es todo esto—.Sacó de la mochila un sándwich que devoró en pocos segundos ante la mirada de todos, que trataban de no reírse aunque también estaban asombrados, esa chica no tenía llenadera—. Mis poderes angelicales van de la mano con el canto heredado de la sirena maldita, mi madre Lilith, mi canto puede servir como una bendición o una maldición, yo amo usar mi canto junto a mi poder angelical más fuerte que está enfocado en borrar la maldad del mundo y reparar los corazones rotos, es algo muy importante, desde antes de la alianza con Hades yo lo hago—. Se recostó contra la escalinata, esto no fue pasado por alto por Kanon que se acercó y tocó su muñeca buscando calor de esta, pero apenas lo encontraba, estaba enferma—. Los humanos merecemos tener corazón libre de dolor, además de no ser usados por los dioses cómo simples marionetas—. Ahora tenía los ojos cerrados, se mordía un poco los labios antes de seguir hablando, los demás se habían acercado, Kanon solo mantenía su mano allí a la espera de que dejara que la llevara hasta la casa de géminis—. Puedo crear cosas a costa de mi vitalidad, más bien mis fuerzas y Kanon ya lo vió, vió a la espada emperatriz, la mezcla de la daga infernal, Excalibur y Durandal, con ello atrapé a Hefesto, fue la única vez que la usé hasta anoche, junto a la extinción…

Kanon la tomó en brazos al notar que no le quedaban fuerzas para nada, corriendo con los otros a la saga llegó a la casa de géminis, donde de una patada abrió la puerta de su habitación y la recostó sobre la cama, dejándola que se durmiera entre suspiros y el sudor que perlaba su frente, tenía fiebre. Salió dejando la puerta abierta para darle de comer a los otros y tener una amigable charla entre ellos, de vez en cuando reparaba en la habitación, pero no despertaba.

Un rato después Catharina apareció, temblaba de la fiebre, apenas y podía caminar, pero no se rendía, hasta que cayó contra Kanon y pudo sus colmillos contra su cuello comenzando a beber con fuerza mientras este trataba de entender lo que sucedía, le dolía lo que hacía.

—¡Señorita Catharina ya suéltelo! —. Muy preocupado gritó, está no le prestó atención, solo se esforzó en seguir devorando la sangre hasta que cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida de nuevo, Kanon la quitó de allí y notó el par de colmillos que se asomaba de sus labios, con su sangre, eso le hizo estremecer. Mu de inmediato le dió de su cosmos para que no sufriera por la anemia que eso podía conjurar, Kanon agradeció y se quedó con ella sobre su pecho sentado en el sofá, los tres invitados miraban a la chica algo asustados, les había dicho que bebía sangre, no fuera una vampira o algo por el estilo, menos que pueda atacar a la gente así, se quedaron observando alertas.

Unas horas después, Catharina despertó con la usual pereza que le caracterizaba, Kanon estaba dormido y ella en sus brazos, se preguntó que había sucedido. Se levantó con cuidado dejándolo dormir antes de notar las marcas en su cuello, no… no pudo hacerle eso.

Se alejó de inmediato saliendo por la puerta a toda prisa, todavía le dolía la cabeza, pero no le importaba no dejaría que la vieran cómo un monstruo inconsciente de los actos que cometía, menos que le tuvieran miedo nunca volvería a dejar que algo cómo eso sucediera. Corriendo llegó hasta la siguiente casa, la casa más cercana al infierno, cáncer.

Entre pisadas silenciosas se internó en la casa de cáncer, pensando que allí podría lograr que nadie la viera, hasta que unos leves quejidos llenaron su mente.

_Sácanos de aquí… ángel de la misericordia, queremos descansar, nos han hecho mucho daño… se lo rogamos._

Tragó en seco cerrando los ojos, no sabía que la casa de cáncer estuviese habitada por espíritus en pena, bueno no lo recordaba correctamente, su mente estaba tratando de asimilar que la hubiesen llamado por el título, al igual que la pena que estas almas le hacían llegar a su corazón, la hacían flanquear igual que cuando era muy niña.

_¡Se lo rogamos! Ángel de la misericordia, Catharina Alighieri saquemos de nuestro sufrimiento._

Era algo que no podía controlar, las almas la estaban llamando con fuerza, cada una tras una de las máscaras de la muerte que adornaban el sitio, que engrandecía a su habitante, que en ese momento apareció.

_¡Ha sido él! ¡Él nos condenó a no poder partir por la eternidad! Debe salvarnos…_

Death mask se le quedó viendo, una niña menudita, vestida en una camisa a cuadros y una falda no tan corta ni tan larga de color negra roja que lloraba sin poder frenar el sentimiento, la devastación por aquellas almas que estaban condenadas, en medio de sus lágrimas se levantó.

—¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? —. Death trató de acercarse antes de notarse contra una de las columnas llenas de máscaras, Catharina le tenía allí sin decir nada más, solo podía observar el semblante tormentoso que está tenía—. Largo.

—Porque… ¡Dime porque quisiste hacerles daño a todas estas almas! ¿No tienes corazón? ¿No ves cómo están sufriendo? ¡Quieren ser libres! —. Ya no entendía a qué se refería, le daba mala espina lo que sucedía, más con esa extraña chica que le hacía sentir que estaba siendo juzgando por todos sus pecados anteriores, cosa que ni la misma Helena se había atrevido a hacer, le empujó con sus ondas infernales haciéndola caer al suelo, fuera del templo los truenos se escuchaban, estaba lloviendo a cántaros.

En un momento en que el viento helado entró al templo, Kanon se despertó para encontrar que ya no estaba, se levantó a toda prisa para despertar a los otros y comenzar a correr en la lluvia, teniendo un mal presentimiento se adentraron a la casa de cáncer donde un enfadado Death mask increpaba a Catharina en el suelo.

—Te prohíbo que hables de mis pecados, si supiera cómo liberar a las almas ya lo hubiese hecho, mientras tanto, fuera de aquí niña metiche. Ondas infernales—. Kanon trató de interponerse, pero ya era tarde, Death mask la había enviado al Yomotsu Hirasaka, se acercó antes de darle un golpe en el hombro.

—Idiota, ¡era la princesa infernal, enviada a hablar con Athenea! —. Death no pudo evitar reírse, solo negaba antes de que un rayo le cayera en la cabeza, ahora fue el turno de Kanon para reírse, al parecer una señal divina le había llegado.

Mientras tanto, Catharina había caído casi al filo de la colina, trató de levantarse en vano. Tosió sangre y cerró los ojos, lamentándose por ser tan sentimental en especial con las almas, pues eso siempre le había generado problemas, sentir los dolores de los otros nunca había sido fácil y pensaba que ya lo había superado, pero no era así, todavía pulsaba en su interior y eso hacía salir a flote a la bestia en búsqueda de la venganza que otros no tuvieron, así había sucedido a una corta edad, once años más o menos en el momento en que vió morir a un niño perdido en la calle a mano de un hombre que solo le había disparado por juego, en ese momento la rabia le había inundado todo sentido y a pesar de ser una niña se lanzó a darle con la daga cómo pudo hasta que se desmayó, le robó gran cantidad de su sangre y dejó que muriese allí. Esa noche todos la habían sermoneado, en especial abuelito Elohim que no aprobaba que a una edad tan joven fuera absorbida por las pasiones humanas, menos que hiciera las cosas por venganza.

Ahora sólo se recostaba en el filo de la colina, hallaría las fuerzas y regresaría a casa con el par de alas escondidas y cabizbajas, por lo general sus sentimientos dañaban todo y por ello trataba de ser un bloque de hielo, algo que no lograba frecuentemente. Se levantó tambaleante antes de comenzar a caminar bajando la colina con cuidado, no molestaba a las almas de ninguna manera, pero se sentía muy enferma, cómo aquella vez en que Él le había atrapado y obligado a consumir la belladona en búsqueda de su total sumisión y sin poderlo lograr. Paso a paso fue adentrándose a la entrada al infierno.

—Idiota, ¿qué haces aquí? —. La voz aterciopelada y gruesa del pariente de los dragones se escuchó, la detuvo y la miró temblorosa—. Catharina Lucifer, ¿qué pasó arriba?, dime que no debo enviar a Minos a joderle la vida a alguien, porque no consentiré que te falten el respeto, menos si eres mi mejor amiga—. Negó, había sido su culpa y arrastraría ello ella sola, no metería a nadie en sus problemas—. Sé que quieres resolver todo sola, pero no todo se puede.

Se acomodó contra su cuerpo, incapaz ya de sostenerse y le miró antes de echarse a llorar cómo no le gustaba mostrarle a nadie, sus dolores solo eran suyos, sus errores igual y sus llantos la tierra debía ocultarlos muy bien, Radamanthys le abrazó dejándola llorar hasta que pudo deshacerse de la sensación, se sentó en una roca y la dejó sobre sus piernas, a la espera de lo que le diría.

—Lo siento, estoy dañando todas las alianzas, esto fue mi error entrando a aquel templo donde las almas estaban, no logré controlar mis sentimientos y por su habitante fui enviada aquí, solo volveré a casa a decirle a papá que dañé todo, que sean mis tíos los que le devuelvan el alma al hermano de Kanon, yo no quiero dañar más las cosas—. El rubio se rió con fuerza negando, esta chica era increíble más allá de tener a sus pies a quien quisiera (y lo odiara) se dejaba llevar por las pequeñas cosas de la vida, no había hecho nada malo, pero sus pensamientos truncaban todo, asió su cabello antes de tirar de su cabello sin dejar de reír.

—No dejas de ser la misma pendeja de siempre, Gatharina. No has hecho nada malo, solo dejaste actuar a tu corazón y es hermoso, no sé por qué te avergüenzas de todo esto, mejor busca la manera de regresar y ve a pedir disculpas, sigue con el camino en lugar de dejar en el aire tus problemas—. Sacó un poco de pan que tenía consigo antes de ofrecérselo, pero se negó y suspiró—. Enana así no te pondrás bien, tendrás que comer del maná que tanto cuidas, estás muy débil—Ahora Catharina sacó de su bolsa dimensional un poco del pan del que hablaba, las arcadas llegaban antes de probarla, pero debía arriesgarse. Cerró los ojos antes de meterlo con frenesí a su boca y sin masticarlo totalmente deglutió esperando la reacción que hizo que sus alas salieran y una explosión ocurriera a lo lejos, se sintió mejor, pero no quería hacerlo siempre a esta manera.

—Eres un tonto, cejasmathys ya es hora de regresar, lo sé, pero tengo pereza—. Ahora el rubio negaba, ¿cómo podía ser la nieta del dios cristiano? Creo que era una ironía dispareja, parecida a su abuelo, a su padre y a su madre, pero con vastas diferencias. Le dió un coscorrón y la hizo levantarse al notar las ondas infernales del caballero de cáncer que volvieron a guiarla al templo, se hicieron la misma seña del dedo de en medio y ella volvió al templo.

Kanon la esperaba, al verla regresar no le importó lo que los otros dirían y la abrazó antes de robarle un beso y dejarla mareada ante la risa burlona de Death mask, siguió así por un tiempo prudente hasta que supo que debía dejarla ir, le miró estaba sonrojada.

Catharina le sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y ver al santo de cáncer, bajando la cabeza trataba de expresar sus disculpas.

—Señor santo de Cáncer le pido que me perdone, fui muy imprudente al juzgarle más cómo invitada entrando a su casa de manera tan despectiva, no necesito justificarme solo acepte mis disculpas—. Death solo asintió para dejarla volver a su anterior posición notando las alas que colgaban de su espalda, pero no dijo nada.

—Es hora de seguir con nuestro camino, no sé si quieras acompañarnos—. Kanon quedándose de últimas le decía a Death que asintió curioso y siguieron el camino hasta la siguiente casa.

El camino entre casas fue un viaje gracioso y algo torpe, Catharina se caía con facilidad y seguía caminando ahora con varios caballeros delante suyo que no dejaban de parlotear sobre el gato que la acompañaba, bueno solo por parte de Aiolia y Milo que se aguantaban las ganas de coger en sus brazos al animal de pelaje negro y ojos verdes, sabiendo que quizá el animal les haría daño. Catharina se concentraba en aguantar el aliento, Kanon se devolvió quedando a su lado y dejándola apoyarse contra él hasta que recuperó las fuerzas, agarrando su mano tomaron el paso de nuevo, ganándose más comentarios por parte de los otros que se burlaban de que Kanon el mujeriego ahora tuviera las pelotas en las manos de Lucifer si le llegaba a hacer algo a Catharina.

Siguiendo el camino, pasaron por la casa de Capricornio donde un asombrado Shura les esperaba, quien ahora se sumó al camino preguntándole a la hibrida sobre su condición y sobre su Excalibur prometiendo un encuentro en un futuro, luego a la casa de acuario donde Camus se dejó llevar por Milo e idear el plan para agarrar al gato mientras ahora Catharina hablaba sobre la paz con Shaka y sobre Buda y Elohim, sin nombrar el parentesco entre ellos llegando al punto de la necesidad de la paz en el mundo y cómo esta podía ser alcanzada, la conversación fluía y eso gustaba, más allá de la compañía y de todo lo demás. Catharina se sentía cómo en casa de cierta manera, el cejón, Krest, torito idiota (Minos), sus tíos, sus amigos humanos, todos se veían representados de alguna forma en ellos y le gustó, Athenea tenía suerte de tener a tan buenas personas resonando con sus ideales.

Ya faltaba la última casa, Kanon se adelantó para preguntarle a Afrodita si les dejaba pasar a lo que este les daba paso, pero al ver a Catharina decidió dejarla en su templo, una rosa inusual debía ser suya, para adorarla igual que a las otras, la dejó encerrada y a los otros los sacó del templo llegando a la cámara patriarcal en donde ahora Kanon acumulaba poder, no le importaba batirse en un duelo con Afrodita cómo los guerreros de antaño, más si estaba siendo egoísta.

—¡Sácame de aquí arremedo de Asmodeus! —. O no respondo, se dijo mentalmente al ver que ahora trataba de agarrarla con sus rosas demoniacas, negando las destrozó antes de formar las suyas más potentes y dejarlo atrapado para que durmiera, no deseaba hacerle daño, quizá solo observaba la belleza que ella no deseaba. Con una patada la puerta fue derribada y Kanon casi se lanza contra ella, pero al notar que era su amada se quedó quieto dejando que la bola de energía se deshiciera, los demás estaban aliviados con ello.

Ahora Catharina tomó el liderazgo del grupo, caminando en silencio seguía cada paso hacia la cámara de Athenea de donde provenían algunos sollozos, sollozos de amor. Poniéndose la corona infernal atravesó la puerta para encontrarse con una amarga escena que le llenó los ojos de lágrimas.

Los caballeros se quedaron afuera, Kanon quería entrar, pero había sido frenado por la misma Catharina que no deseaba interferencia en sus asuntos. Solo se quedó a la espera junto a la mascota de esta.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, la frialdad la llenaba al igual que un hálito a muerte muy potente, aunado a la tristeza del ambiente que resonaba cómo un violín descompuesto que se negaba a dejar de tocar por parte de quien la guiaba, los sollozos no paraban, eran una banshee que ha encontrado la muerte en la puerta de su felicidad, en la puerta de lo eterno, un eclipse peor que el gran eclipse, donde se hallaban dos corazones totalmente destrozados y congelados, llorando la pérdida.

El dolor la embargó al observar a Saori Kiddo abrazando al cuerpo del gemelo de Kanon, Saga. Esta repetía sin cesar una letanía en búsqueda de que despertara, solo estaba dormido, solo eso… Y los recuerdos de dos años antes la empujaron a también comenzar a llorar, el dolor de la pérdida de la persona que más amas en el mundo no lo deseaba para nadie, menos cuando ya lo viviste de igual manera, aunque no fuera el amor de un hombre y una mujer, el amor de hermanos igualaba a la sensación. Se acercó sin dejar que las lágrimas fueran retenidas en medio de un extraño ritual que se le antojaba algo pagano, profano, lo desconocido frente a lo conocido, el amor de una diosa a un caballero.

—Mi adorado Saga, espérame que voy contigo… —Saori sacó una daga de color dorado, una joya verde en la empuñadura y con forma de alas, con una mano seguía acariciando las mejillas frías y llenas de sus lágrimas del caballero de géminis y susurraba de nuevo la promesa de que hasta en la muerte le seguiría, cerrando los ojos procedía a intentar apuñalarse con la daga, hasta que Catharina haciendo uso del _Fugitive temple_ (técnica angelical que era muy difícil de usar si no era con un grupo de ángeles congregados y que si lo hacía uno podía llegar a consumirlo) dejó suspendido el tiempo.

Saori estaba molesta, sus deseos no se estaban cumpliendo y solo podía pensar en que su padre estaba truncando todo esto. Trató de moverse y apenas lo logró, Catharina dejó de influir en el tiempo y cayó de rodillas mirándola a los ojos todavía llorando negando, no quería que sufriera más.

—Señorita Athenea… Saga regresará…

Unas simples palabras la dejaban descolocada sin poder decir nada, trataba de creerle en vano, la única solución era la muerte porque Saga no regresaría, aunque se lo pidiese a Zeus o al mismísimo Hades y esa niña no sabía nada, realmente nada, apretó los puños queriendo gritarle y mandarla al hades de igual manera.

Sabía que la diosa no le creía en nada, no le importó en lo más mínimo y comenzó a cantar acompañada del violín que siempre la acompañaba, cantaba al amor eterno, a dos corazones que se unían por vez primera, a los resultados del amor, al alma que debía regresar para socorrer a su amada, al amor que no era separado por la muerte y por el milagro que ocurriría.

—Dios de los cristianos, préstame tu fuerza para brindarle un nuevo soplo de vida a este amor que merece vivir...— y lo logró, una explosión multicolor se llevó el orbe del alma de Saga a su cuerpo, haciendo que Saori tuviese que cerrar los ojos, la habitación retumbó y el orbe azul tomó la forma de su cuerpo entrando en él, el latido alocado de un corazón se escuchó y un par de hermosos ojos verdes cómo esmeraldas se abrieron, Saori se lanzó contra su amado que no entendía nada y le llenó de besos y del amor que tanto la consumía, parecía que los ángeles cantaran en ese mismo momento, la felicidad había regresado a sus brazos.

—Saga… Mi amor, eres mi fuente de vida, mi todo, no puedo soportar que pueda perderte. No lo hagas, no me des más sustos—. Saga la atrajo a su rostro antes de capturar sus labios en un beso atronador, infinito, lleno de tantas cosas que ni la misma muerte pudo exterminar, abrió sus labios dejando que su fragancia penetrara en ella, con un calor abrasador que ni el mismo Poseidón podría ahogar, la abrazó con fuerza y se levantó con ella, abrió las puertas del balcón y allí se quedó con ella entre sus brazos, su cabeza contra su pecho y sus ojos esmeraldas observando a los profundos pozos azules, más hermosos que el mar, que el mismísimo cielo e incluso que el olimpo, el tiempo se quedó con ellos, fugitivo de los otros.

Kanon por el contrario se movía desesperado en la sala patriarcal, Catharina no aparecía y esa explosión le parecía una manera de despedirse de todos ellos, el cosmos de Athenea y su hermano se notaba radiante lleno de vitalidad, se sentía feliz por ambos, pero su corazón no cesaba de llamar a su otra mitad.

El gato comenzó a maullar con dolor (o eso creía) todos los caballeros le prestaron atención, el gato se adelantó y creó una explosión tirando de la puerta de los aposentos de Athenea, todos quedaron en medio de una incógnita sin fin, que no les hizo vacilar en un instante de correr hacia la oscuridad de la habitación que despedía un olor a rosas que se quemaban, a sangre que fluía y desaparecía… Kanon pasó delante de todos y lo observó.

Un pequeño cuerpo se hallaba contra la esquina más alejada de la habitación, lleno de ceniza, un violín destrozado a su lado, las llamas azules seguían supurando energía, se robaban parte de su cabello y la sangre fluía de su boca a borbotones, la ropa estaba destrozada al igual que sus alas extendidas lejos de su cuerpo, una marca de tallos de rosas y espinas surcaba su rostro y sus brazos. Kanon se arrodilló en silencio frente a ella y la acunó entre sus brazos.

Todos se sentaron en un círculo alrededor de aquellos dos amantes, la tristeza pugnaba en el aire, ganando a la alegría en el balcón. Kanon acarició sus mejillas, estaban frías cómo las aguas del cabo Sunión en las noches de invierno, la abrazó a su pecho con más fuerza y las lágrimas afloraron sin compasión, la había perdido.

¿Solo pudieron tener ese baile?, ¿Solo podían tener esa oportunidad en la vida? Se negaba a pensar en ello, pero era la verdad. Los latidos de su corazón ya no se escuchaban, no podía seguirlos en medio de ese mar que se mostraba lejano, en medio de ese camino que desconocía.

Se aferró a ella esperando a que abriera los ojos, puso su cabeza contra su hombro y dejó que las lágrimas y los sollozos recayeran sobre su menudo cuerpo, tan fuerte y tan frágil a la vez, que necesitaba tanto y que no dejaría ir por nada del mundo. Muy bajito comenzó a tararear una bella canción para ella, una canción de cuna que rebeveraría en su sueño eterno y podría decirle cuanto la amaba.

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time

And last for a lifetime

And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you

One true time I hold to

In my life we'll always go on

La tristeza inundaba el santuario, el cielo lloraba junto a Kanon y a los caballeros que solo habían bajado la cabeza en señal de respeto, el hálito llegó hasta el par de enamorados que disfrutaban de las huestes del amor que al notar lo que sucedía volvieron a la habitación donde todos yacían en un silencio sepulcral que solo era opacado por los sollozos de Kanon que lograron despertar la tristeza en su hermano mayor, quien se acercó y le abrazó sin preguntar nada.

Y lo cumplió, esa niña decía la verdad. Saga volvería a mis brazos, pero ella se alejaría de los de Kanon. Aquello resonaba en la cabeza de Athenea, quien se había alejado del recinto y observaba las gotas de lluvia que caían con estrépito, no podía sentirse triste, no la conocía, pero eso no le quitaba el respeto que tenía para con ella, le había devuelto a su Saga a un precio muy alto. Solo susurró unas palabras de despedida.

El batir de alas irrumpió con la silenciosa ceremonia de los dorados, una luz exorbitante de color dorado se hizo presente junto a Saga y Kanon, estos lo miraron, Kanon sabía de quien se trataba y se abrazó más al cuerpo de Catharina.

—Kanon de Géminis, debo llevármela ahora mismo—. Kanon negó ante la petición de Gabriel, quien no tuvo de otra que cantar una canción de cuna para hacerlo dormir, y dejárselo a su hermano y agarrar el cuerpo de su sobrina. Los dorados lo agarraron y Gabriel negó, no estaba buscando problemas en nada, el gato se acercó y les gruñó a todos haciendo que se apartaran, se subió al hombro de Gabriel antes de iniciar el vuelo hacia el paraíso.

—Estarás bien mi preciosa niña, todavía no estás apta para soportar los poderes de padre.

Lo meses pasaron y el santuario seguía sumido en el silencio, Athenea intentó lo imposible para que sus caballeros (en especial Kanon) volvieran a sus vidas normales, alguno solo siguió guardando luto por respeto y otros no salían de sus casas, Athenea no sabía qué hacer.

Saga pasaba su tiempo con su amada para no causar mayores daños a su hermanito, pero no sabía que este necesitaba de su compañía no excusas baratas para seguir reposando las mieles del amor con la diosa. Kanon se alejaba cada vez más.

Una mañana, una nota de fuego arribó a la casa de géminis, quien la recibió fue Saga quien iba a visitar a su hermano, que no dejaba de mirar a la nada y no comía, no bebía y menos quería ver a nadie. Abrió la nota con curiosidad antes de soltar un jadeo.

_Querido Kanon._

_Quien te escribe ahora es Krest Lucifer, muchas gracias por cuidar mucho de mi hermanita menor, tu calor y tus lágrimas ayudaron a que no muriera. Ella se está recuperando muy bien, pero con lentitud, el acto de canalizar el poder de Elohim le dejó peor de lo que ya había estado anteriormente. No ha despertado todavía si lo preguntas, pero en sueños se la pasa llamándote._

_Espero algún día te pases por Florencia, ella se está recuperando en su departamento._

_Gracias por cuidar de mi hermanita._

_Pd: seguimos investigando que hiciste._

Saga leyó la carta en voz alta, Kanon se levantó de inmediato y fue a buscar lo necesario para bañarse y demás, Saga solo pudo reírse y agradecer a los dioses por tan formidable hazaña, con que la princesa infernal tenía mucho que dar.

Kanon se alistó lo más rápido posible, corrió fuera de su casa y fue a buscar a Mu y a Kiki que seguían desanimados, al verlo les pareció extraño su comportamiento, así que les mostró la nota y estos se quedaron de piedra, no estaba muerta y sabían dónde estaba. Eso mejoró las cosas para los demás.

Kanon comenzó a empacar su ropa en una maleta, partiría esa misma noche del santuario. Saga por su parte había vuelto a sus aposentos, ejercía cómo patriarca y quería estar cerca de su diosa.

Entró en sus aposentos, donde una Saori en apenas ropa interior con ligas de color rojo Borgoña le esperaba, ahogo una exclamación antes de acercarse a ella con lentitud, se quitaba camisa y la atraía a sus brazos donde no dudo en comenzar a besar sus bellas y finas clavículas y lanzarse a quitarle el sostén de encajes para darle atención a sus pechos tan tersos y firmes cómo siempre, su diosa se merecía todas las atenciones.

Algunos minutos después el salón se llenó de sus gemidos, su reencuentro se consumaba con facilidad, demostrando que era imposible separarles que era grata la necesidad de sentirse amados, de nunca separarse. El último gemido en la habitación se escuchó, con ello la sinfonía del amor se completó junto a un abraza y besos suaves.

—Te amo, mi estrella gemela, mi castor, mi conquistador.

—Yo más a ti, mi hermosa diosa, siempre estaré a tus pies cómo fiel devoto de tu belleza inmaculada.

Un nuevo beso y se dispusieron a descansar en los brazos del otro.

—Tráenos noticias Kanon, la extrañamos.

Apunto de irse, pasó por la casa de Aries, daba la casualidad de que Aldebarán, Mu y Kiki estaba allí, asintió y salió de la casa de Aries caminando hasta llegar a la ciudad, a la acrópolis, en su bolsillo reposaba un boleto de avión con destino a Florencia, Italia.

Llegó al aeropuerto, se registró y entro en la zona de abordaje esperando el momento en que iniciaría su viaje. Unos momentos después se anunció el vuelo y entró en el avión, ansioso por llegar a ella.

Unas horas después se hallaba en medio del idioma italiano del que apenas y entendía, salió de la zona de abordaje y se sorprendió de ver al hermano de Catharina afuera del aeropuerto esperándolo, le estrechó la mano y le llevó a una moto de color dorado opaco con detalles negros y rojos, Kanon miraba con recelo la moto y Krest le hizo subirse.

—Seré cuidadoso, no tengas miedo.

Se dejó llevar en la moto hasta una de las plazoletas más llenas de la ciudad, entró en el parqueadero de uno de los edificios y se bajó cuando Krest le dijo, ahora una plaquita en la moto llamó su atención.

_**Catharina Alighieri**_

Miró a Krest curioso y se encogió de hombros sonriendo, llevándolo ahora al ascensor y marcó el último piso, cómo debería ser para una chica especial, quizá era igual de ricachona a Athenea. Dejando atrás sus pensamientos salió del ascensor y le siguió hasta la puerta donde abrió y un rayo de luz le dió en la cara, el cantar de los pájaros se escuchaba y música italiana igual. Se dejó envolver por la calidez, observando el sofá muy cercano al balcón por donde los pájaros entraban, un cuadro alusivo a ángeles tras este, los muros pintados de un verde pasto y el piso color caoba, Krest le llevó hasta una habitación cerrada, la abrió.

—Puedes quedarte aquí, esta es casa de Cath y es la habitación de invitados—. Le dejó allí en medio de la habitación color crema, por donde de igual manera entraba el sol a raudales, se tiró en la cama quedándose dormido.

—Venga, Kanon, ya despierta—. La voz de Krest interrumpió su sueño antes de pasarle una bandeja con comida, algo receloso la recibió y comenzó a comer, tenía mucha hambre y la había aplazado largo rato, complacidos Krest le observo comer hasta que acabó y la llevó a la cocina, Kanon se levantó tras de él intentando alguna charla.

—¿Se ve la primavera hermosa, no crees? —. Krest asintió riendo levemente antes de pasarle un poco de jugo y luego llevarlo hasta la habitación principal que estaba cerrada. Abrió la puerta y le dejó ingresar, el sonido de las ramas contra la ventana le hizo entrar en un microclima que parecía sacado de algún cuento de hadas, la paz en aquel lugar parecía inverosímil y le encantaba. Krest le dejó sentarse en la cama y notó el delicado cuerpo de su amada, respiraba muy lento, sus labios y sus pómulos estaban pintados de rosa, quizá aguardando el momento en que abriera los ojos, no se cansaba de contemplarla.

—Enana, Kanon ha venido por ti, esperamos que despiertes, papá te extraña, mamá anda azotando a quien se le atraviesa, los bersekers siguen apareciendo, tú sabes cómo apaciguarlos, más allá de lo que pensábamos, ha habido problemas con los niños, te necesitan—. Krest repetía cómo una letanía hasta que se cansó y los dejó solos, Kanon se acercó a Cath y besó sus sienes, su frente, sus labios y sus manos, estaba caliente. Sonrío antes de sentarse de nuevo en la punta de la cama. Aguardaría el tiempo necesario.

Pasó una semana completa, Kanon salía en compañía de Krest a conocer la ciudad, mientras aguardaban a la princesa que cómo las princesas de cuento de hadas se hacían esperar un buen tiempo… Aquella tarde Kanon regresó al apartamento y la brisa acariciaba su piel, los pétalos de las rosas en el balcón habían entrado a aquella habitación y al acercarse se escuchó un dulce sonido, el sonido de la vida al desperezarse.

Catharina había despertado.

La observó desde la puerta, se incorporó, se rascó los ojos y bostezó antes de que el gato se subiera a su regazo y ella comenzara a darle mimos, a halar de su cola hasta hacerlo maullar, a peinar su cabello y a reír suavemente, sin poder soportar más la lejanía se coló frente a ella y la atrajo a un beso lento, lleno de sus anhelos, de amor, fe, de la pérdida que creyó que habría, del encuentro que no esperaba, pero ansiaba, de la sed que el verdadero amor podía hacerle sentir y de lo que un único baile le había hecho sucumbir… ella aferrada a sus labios parecía el sueño de primavera eterno.

—Te extrañé, pequeña princesita—. Kanon la abrazó y se quedó allí con ella, Krest apareció unas horas después feliz al ver a su enana despierta, les comunicó a todos la buena nueva y en menos de lo que se esperaba la estancia estaba llena de gente con tortas de fresa, comida y demás. Los padres de Catharina, su hermano, sus tíos y ¿espectros junto a Pandora? Kanon no esperaba nada de esto, pero trataba de tomarlo de la mejor manera, incluso viendo al que sería su enemigo jurado: Radamanthys de Wyvern, al acercarse su amada y revolverle el cabello y llamarla "Gatharina", primera vez que concordaban en algo, ella parecía siempre un gato, fuera durmiendo, jugando o no haciendo nada.

Ya en la noche se quedaron solos, Kanon se acostó con ella en la cama y la abrazó, estaba lleno de felicidad. La besó no sin antes dedicarle tiernas palabras de amor y acercarse aún más a ella, descubrir su nívea y virginal piel hasta que la recorrió con minucia, quería conocerla, sus secretos, su vida… se despojaron de cada prenda hasta quedar igual que cuando vinieron al mundo, piel con piel, secretos contra secretos. Sus labios volvieron a apoderarse de los de ella, una unión de lo más sagrado que pudiese existir, sus besos bajaron a su cuello, siguieron su curso, delinearon su cuerpo y probaron de las mieles virginales de su amada sin cansarse. El amor los unió, uno solo se volvió durante toda la noche y una promesa más fue puesta en los labios de cada uno.

Los meses pasaron, cada uno le mostró más de la vida del otro, al igual que conocieron de la amargura, pero eso no fue nada en realidad, el amor siempre lograba traspasar todo. Ahora se encontraban en el santuario, preparándose para una hermosa velada. Lo que en la era del mito parecía una broma hoy se estaba haciendo realidad.

_**Queridos amigos y familiares**_

_**Estamos felices de extenderles nuestra invitación**_

_**a nuestro día especial**_

_**El amor es un fruto que se conserva y se cuida hasta que llega quien pueda hacerlo brotar, el amor es una semilla, que así se halle en la llanura más árida encontrará la manera…**_

_**Los esperamos en nuestra boda**_

_**Saori y Saga.**_

Si, aquella misma noche lo que muchos dioses habían querido desde la era del mito se haría realidad: la princesa del olimpo, la diosa de la verdad, de la guerra y de la sabiduría se casaría, y no con cualquiera, era el representante de la constelación más formidable de todas, Géminis.

Saori se daba los últimos retoques en sus aposentos, se observaba en el gran espejo de pie, su vestido lleno de encajes y de brillantes junto a un volumen que era dado por el vestido y el miriñaque que se ceñía a su cintura al igual que el corsé blanco lleno de joyas, dignas de una princesa y la insignia del rayo, del gran Zeus que buscaba que su hija tuviese el mejor día de su eternidad.

—¿Estás lista, hija mía? —. Zeus se asomó por la puerta, al observarla sólo pudo aguantarse las lágrimas, su hijita, su niña estaba a punto de dar el paso que nunca pensó que daría.

—Padre… ya estoy lista.

En ese momento la marcha nupcial se escuchó, una hermosa tonada que era tocada por la misma Catharina que se había ofrecido en componer una sonata especial. Paso a paso, Saori y Zeus salieron de los aposentos de la diosa, la ceremonia se daría en la plazoleta de Athenea.

Paso a paso, padre e hija se fueron acercando al recinto, Saga estaba nervioso, demasiado nervioso y su padrino (Kanon) trataba de hacerle reír en el momento más importante de su vida y este negaba.

—No va a escapar, Saga, ella en verdad te ama.

Y es que le había costado creerlo al principio, ahora no dudada de ese amor que se hacía en medio de una sonata que resonaba mientras paso a paso asombraba a la multitud de dioses que allí se congregaban, en unos segundos su esbelta figura apareció. Las lágrimas de Saga afloraron mientras veía a su muñeca acercarse más a él, hasta que quedaron frente a frente sin decir nada más.

La ceremonia comenzó y todos se quedaron en silencio, Zeus presidió la ceremonia, donde enlazó la vida de una diosa y un mortal, donde Saga volvió a ser Castor y Saori Athenea, la eternidad les esperaba.

Al unísono comenzaron sus votos.

—Prometo compartir la eternidad contigo, junto a las estrellas, al mar y a tus brazos, no habrá nada que pueda separarnos, ahora ni nunca, yo te amo.

Un beso selló la promesa de amor más grande que pudiera verse entre dioses.

Los vítores comenzaron y pasaron a la fiesta en donde todos estaban en ambiente, felices, riendo y buscando ese amor que quizá pensaron perdido. Kanon ahora llevaba en sus brazos a Catharina mientras se dirigían a la pista de baile, la misma canción de aquella vez sonaba.

Conmigo estas y el mundo se esfumó

La música al sonar nos envolvió

Aquí, muy juntos, si contigo voy

Aquí tan vivo estoy

La vida va, los sueños morirán

Al mío digo adiós y sin saber

Que aquí tú estabas, mi sueño te encontró

Y hoy por siempre ya se

Que solo quiero tenerte aquí.

Entre el movimiento se dedicaban miradas de amor, exactamente iguales que al inicio, así como Saga y Saori habían logrado la eternidad ellos lo obtendrían, porque el amor es un sueño que nadie se espera y que germina en los brazos de quien menos se espera.


End file.
